Alasan
by Charles Grey
Summary: Saya, Roderich Edelstein, diminta untuk mencari 'alasan kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya' dengan bertanya ke negara-negara lain. Penasaran dengan apa jawaban mereka? Fic pertama di fandom hetalia ini. Hati-hati saya jadi OOC disini. Oneshot. RnR?


Title: Alasan

Rate : K+

Warning: OOC!Austria, crack, gaje, jayus, garing, jelek, dan SHO-AI. Ga suka ga usah baca.

Pairing: Slight Russia/China, Austria/Hungary, terserah berspekulasi pairing apa lagi.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya yang (kayaknya) fudanshi *plak*

A/N: Saya memakai Austria's POV. Dan ini fic pertamax hetalia saya. Jadi, mohon bantuannya! :D

* * *

Yak para pembaca! Saya, Roderich Edelstein; personifikasi Austria akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam fic ini sebagai pembicara, dengan personifikasi Hungary; Elizaveta Hedervary, (mantan) istri sebagai pembicara yang kedua. Entah kenapa author enggan menyatakan alasan kenapa saya; yang jauh lebih pendiam dan jarang bicara justru terpilih menjadi pembicara. Kenapa tidak Im Yong Soo; yang jauh lebih ribut (tapi berujung-ujung semua benda diklaim olehnya) atau Alfred F. Jones; yang sering mempimpin pertemuan (walaupun selalu mencapai keputusan yang menurut saya...tidak pernah masuk akal). Atau...yang paling dekat saja deh, Elizaveta Hedervary. Ah sudahlah, tak ada gunanya saya protes. Karena si author memegang penuh kendali jadinya dia mengendalikan saya sesukanya di sini. Sialan, mentang-mentang di fanfiction. Syukur bukan dia yang punya hetalia. Kalau iya, pasti saya bisa jadi uke melulu.

Topik kali ini si author ingin membuat saya mencari tahu 'kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya' dengan cara menanyakan kepada negara-negara lain yang sudah ia seleksi. Jyah, kalau bukan karena author udah pasti lah gue gak peduli, ga ada gunanya buat gue...ups, maaf saya menjadi OOC. Tanpa basa basi (bukan basa yang kadaluarsa maksudnya), mari saya (kami) mulai bertanya kepada negara yang dijadikan tokoh utama serial hetalia: ITALY a.k.a Feliciano Vargas!

"Yak Italy, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Vee~ada apa Papa?"

"Pa-pa?"

"Ya! Dan Elizaveta adalah Mama!"

"Hohoho~sayangnya bukan lagi, Italy." Elizaveta tertawa datar.

"Vee..."

"Ehm! Italy, menurutmu, kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya?"

"Aku tahu, vee! Pasti karena dia menyembunyikan pasta di balik syalnya! Karena jika dia melepas syalnya, dia takut jika aku minta pastanya!"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Mendadak author meminta saya untuk memecah keheningan. Bego banget dah ni author, keheningan gak bisa dipecah mbak.

"Jawaban bagus Italy. Kami permisi."

"Hei Roderich...sudah pasti kau tahu jika jawabannya bukan itu kan?"

"Tentu saja Elizaveta," jawabku datar dan mengajaknya untuk menemui negara berikutnya: Germany a.k.a Ludwig (nama belakang tidak diketahui).

"Ludwig."

"Ada apa, Roderich dan Elizaveta?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya?"

"Tentu saja karena cuaca di negaranya selalu dingin kan?"

Mendadak saya disuruh author untuk menyudahi sesi Ludwig karena dengan alasan: humornya kurang-dan Ludwig pasti akan selalu memberi pertanyaan yang logis. Ooo ternyata author menginginkan jawaban yang gak logis. Wow orang waras mana yang menginginkan jawaban gak logis?

"Kalau begitu Ludwig, kami permisi." Aku segera menarik tangan Elizaveta karena khawatir dia akan menanyakan hal macam-macam perihal gosip yang sedang sepanas-panasnya rumahnya Gupta; setelah Prussia alias Gilbert lepas dari Russia, sekarang dia tinggal di rumah Ludwig dan saya dengar-entah-apa-yang-Gilbert-lakukan sehingga Ludwig menjadi lebih stress, namun di sisi lain Ludwig bisa murah senyum. Sekarang saya diminta untuk menanyai negara berikutnya yang (menurut saya) dianggap sopan: Japan a.k.a Honda Kiku.

"Japan, ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Oh silahkan saja, Osutoria-san dan Hangari-san."

"Menurutmu, kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya?"

"Hmm kudengar karena dia menyembunyikan kissmark dari Yao nii-san. Ups."

"CERITAKAN LEBIH BANYAK LAGI, JAPAN!"

Oh tidak. Saya tidak pernah menyangka negara yang selama ini kukenal sopan dan kalem; ternyata mempunyai sindrom yang sama seperti (mantan) istri saya: _homoism freak_. Dan pembaca pasti tahulah, jika kedua orang yang menyukai hal sama jika bertemu, pasti hasilnya selalu meledak-ledak mirip mercon seribuan; kecil tapi merusak telinga. Sama kayak author yang jerit-jerit gaje pas di ekstranya ternyata banyak yang sama busuknya seperti dia—maksudku fujoshi seperti dia. Terpaksa walaupun saya diminta author untuk tidak menghentikan Elizaveta; tapi saya juga punya hak sebelum saya kesulitan mengontrolnya. Setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu, saya berhasil menyeret Elizaveta untuk menemui tamu berikutnya, Prussia a.k.a Gilbert Beilschmidt. Waduh gue males ketemu ama orang yang udah pernah ngrebut vital-region gue. _Walah kok curhat mas_?

"Prussia, ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Wahahahaha tumben banget si bangsawan mau menemui oresama seperti ini. Dan~~kenapa si gay freak juga datang?"

"Katakan sekali lagi atau kau akan mati konyol hanya karena sebuah panci."

"Wuooh santai dong, mbak! Oke oke, mau tanya apa kamu, hmm? Atau mau ngambil lagi vital region yang udah gue rebut?"

"Lu bego ato gimana? Lu udah bukan negara lagi, kok seenaknya mengklaim vital-region-ku masih di elo?"

Tanggapan Prussia disensor karena topik yang sudah keluar jalur (emangnya mobil ngantuk? Hah? Mobil kok ngantuk?) dan tidak cocok dirating K + lagi).

"Oke. Menurutmu, kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya?"

"Gah. Gue gak ada urusan sama si maniak sayuran kol itu."

"Jawab yang benar atau mati, Gilbert."

"OKE MBAK! SANTAI DONG! Apa kau tahu? Syalnya itu ternyata multifungsi sebagai cambuk. Jadinya dia bisa menyiksaku sesukanya~~~"

Oooh Prussia jadi teringat saat-saat dia masih tinggal bersama Russia. Karena kondisi Prussia yang sudah tak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan jawabannya, saya dan Elizaveta terpaksa menemui negara selanjutnya. Gah, panjang umur ni negara. Tadi di awal fic namanya sudah saya sebutkan. United States of America a.k.a Alfred F. Jones.

"America."

"Ya? Ada perlu dengan hero ya?"

"Ehm. Ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Silahkan saja! Hero sudah pasti bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan!"

"Oke, America. Menurutmu, kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya?"

"Egh, gue males ngomongin si sosialis itu. Tapi karena hero harus menjawab pertanyaan..."

"Jawab saja, America."

"Kau tahu? Kudengar dari mata-mataku, dia menyimpan senjata nuklir tercanggih dan terkuat di seluruh dunia di balik syalnya!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, bukan babi ataupun babu, saya langsung meninggalkan America, tidak lupa menarik tangan Elizaveta yang sepertinya sindromnya mulai kumat. Saya masih terheran-heran dengan America, padahal Perang Dingin sudah lama berakhir, tapi kenapa kedua pihak masih bersitegang? Mungkin karena America terlalu lebay? Atau Russia yang masih suka menunjukkan kekejamannya? Dan saya cukup keheranan tentang jawaban America tadi. Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin senjata terhebat bisa disimpan di balik syal? Tunggu...bisa saja ukurannya sekian atto. Waduh gawat, sepertinya gue kebanyakan nonton film-film lebay si hero complex itu. Segera saja saya (kami) bergegas menemui negara berikutnya: England yang sering mewakilkan United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (gue denger karena PBB gak punya uang buat kursi tambahan, jadinya kakak-kakaknya jarang muncul) a.k.a Arthur Kirkland.

"England, ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Oh, silahkan saja."

"Menurutmu, kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya?"

"Kau tahu? Syalnya itu berfungsi sebagai penangkal sihirku! Saat jaman perang dunia kedua, sebelum bosku menyatakan perang kepada Russia, beliau memintaku untuk mengutuknya. Namun sihirku selalu memantul! Karena itu bosku tidak jadi menyatakan perang." [1]

"Ehm jawaban bagus, terima kasih." Saya segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan tanpa disuruh Elizaveta juga mengikutiku.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Roderich?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Entahlah, yang jelas jangan cari gara-gara sama England kalau tidak ingin dikutuk," jawabku sekadarnya dan...gah. Habis ini ketemu sama tetangga yang terkenal kemesumannya. France a.k.a Francis Bonnefoy. Sebenarnya saya cukup cemas jika bertemu Francis, mungkin sindrom Elizaveta bisa kumat lagi. Selama perjalanan saya berdoa semoga jawaban Francis tidak semesum seperti pikirannya.

"Halo Francis, ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Oui Roderich dan Elizaveta~! Senang bertemu kalian~!"

"Jangan seenaknya memperlakukan tamu, Francis. Kami hanya ingin bertanya."

"Silahkan saja Roderich~aku selalu siap~"

"Menurutmu, kenapa Russia selalu menggunakan syalnya?"

"Oh pertanyaan bagus Roderich~dia terlalu malu menunjukkan kissmark dariku~kau tahu? Aku berhasil menjadi seme-nya!"

"BENARKAH? BAGAIMANA CARAMU MENJADI SEME-NYA? GUE NGECEK DI INTERNET RUSSIA ITU SEME TULEN!"

"Ohohoh mon cher, kau ingin tahu? Ternyata Russia mempunyai titik-titik kelemahan tertentu~"

Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doaku. Kalau udah beginian, gue nyerah dah. Lagian gue denger si Francis jauh lebih mesum daripada Kiku, dan sindrom Elizaveta udah kumat dua kali. DUA KALI. Ini yang KETIGA. Tuhaaan...semoga ini segera berakhir...gue gak mau gelar 'negara musik' berubah jadi 'negara termesum'! Eh? Kok gue bisa kepikiran gitu? Coba pikir aja, misalnya di deket elo sering ngomongin bokep, mana mungkin elo gak terpengaruh?

Ehm memang akhirnya dalam lima menit percakapan mesum kedua negara berakhir. Si author turun tangan karena dia takut ditabok orang tua pembaca karena sudah mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak lewat tulisannya. Jyah, seandainya gue author~bisa mengendalikan karakter sesukanya~kapan-kapan bikin fanfiction ah. Sekarang saya (kami) diminta menemui negara-yang-dikenal-dengan-akrab-dan-digosipkan-punya-anak-dengan-Russia. China a.k.a Wang Yao. Punya anak sama Russia? Jangan tanya prosesnya, saya ogah ini fic jadi rate M. Yang jelas nama anaknya Mongolia. Menurut sejarah, Mongolia itu pernah menjajah Russia. Wah anak durhaka tuh, dikutuk menjadi (lebih) kecil deh. Eh? Siapa yang ngutuk? Kuasa Tuhan kali?

"China, ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Silahkan saja aru~"

"Menurutmu, kenapa dia selalu menggunakan syalnya?"

"Heem pertanyaan sedih aru. Karena dia sangat sayang dengan kakaknya, Ukraine; yang memberikan syal tersebut. Walaupun sudah butut, dan aku sudah memberi syal baru, tetap saja Russia tidak ingin menggantinya, aru. Aku sebal aru."

Walah mbak-ehm maksudku mas, kok jadi ajang curhat begini?

"Maaf Yao, pasti ada alasan kenapa Russia menolak syal pemberianmu. Syal seperti apa yang kamu berikan?" tanya Elizaveta penasaran. Saya terkejut akhirnya Elizaveta bisa menanyakan pertanyaan normal.

"Berwarna pink bermotif panda dan hello kitty aruuu! Padahal aku membuatnya sendiri aru!"

Kebetulan pikiran kami berdua sejalan; sehingga tanpa dikomando kami berdua segera meninggalkan tempat. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau menggunakan syal tersebut? Tapi Elizaveta sempat keheranan, kalau dia yang menjadi Russia, dia akan memilih syal buatan Yao. Mungkin saya juga melakukan hal yang sama; dengan pengecualian...mungkinkah Russia itu _sister complex_?

Karena ketakutan author untuk membuktikan apakah Russia ternyata straight atau tidak, kami dipaksa menemui Russia secara langsung. Awalnya kami berdua menolak mentah-mentah. Oke, saya mengakui kalau saya terlalu takut menemui Russia dan Elizaveta menolak karena dia juga sama takutnya. Tapi dasar author, selalu punya kendali di fic ini. Negara terakhir yang kami kunjungi yang juga sekaligus menjadi trending topic di fic ini, Russia a.k.a Ivan Braginski.

"Russia, ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan."

"Apa itu da~? Katakan saja da!"

Fiuh~syukurlah suasana hatinya sedang bahagia. Saya berdoa semoga pertanyaan kami tidak mengubah suasana hatinya.

"Russia, kenapa kamu selalu menggunakan syal?"

"Oh..." wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena marah, bukan juga karena demam mendadak, ataupun nyamuk super besar menghisap darahnya di muka. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. ALHAMDULILLAHHH~~TUHAN MENGABULKAN DOAKU! Ups. Saya jadi OOC banget. Eh? Udah dari dulu ya? Sori deh. Eh? Kok gue bisa tahu? Tadi sempet dibisikin Elizaveta-yang-punya-radar-spesial-soal-begituan.

"I-ini rahasia da. Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, da?"

"Tentu saja, Russia. Kamu bisa mempercayai kami," jawab Elizaveta meyakinkan.

"Se...sebenarnya...aku sudah lama menyembunyikan...sesuatu di balik syal ini."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran dan tidak sabar. Benarkah senjata nuklir? Cambukan? Pasta? Atau organ yang pernah dimainkan Mozart? Oke, saya tahu jawaban terakhir memang mustahil.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...menyembunyikan hasil ujian antar negara di sini da; di balik syalku da. Hasil ujianku dapat noooooollllll!" uh-oh. Sungguh pemandangan langka melihat Russia menangis. Dengan memamerkan kertas-yang-sudah-lecek, bahkan angka nol-nya tidak bisa saya baca lagi. Tapi saya sempat keheranan bagaimana bisa, mantan negara terkuat nomor dua di dunia mendapatkan nilai nol? Gue yang biasa-biasa saja bisa tuntas. Ga usah tanya gue dapet berapa, yang penting di atas KKM. Eh? Tanya kenapa gue bisa tuntas? Jangan salah; gini-gini gue banyak ngasih contekan ke negara lain lho!

"I..itu...karena...semalam...aku...asyik..." Russia melanjutkan ucapannya dan—wow uh oh. Elizaveta kehabisan darah dalam sekejap mata. Maaf terpaksa disensor demi kenyamanan pembaca yang belum mencapai 18 tahun. Buat yang udah di atas 18 tahun, mohon toleransinya. Kan saya udah di atas 18 tahun, jadinya gak papa kan kalau saya dengerin ceritanya? Emang berlawanan dengan pernyataan saya sebelumnya; tapi mendengar cerita Russia...kenapa saya tertarik? Oh tidak tidak. Jangan sampai Republik Austria berubah menjadi 'Republik Mesum Austria'. Udah ah, capek keliling dunia hanya karena untuk menanyakan SATU pertanyaan. Kembali pacaran sama Betty ah~

* * *

[1] Author menyadur fakta ini dari salah satu fic. Setelah mengalahkan Jerman, Winston Churchill, PM (bukan personal message) Inggris jaman perang dunia dua, dia sempat mengatakan akan berperang melawan Russia. Namun karena kondisi rakyatnya yang tidak meyakinkan dan hampir semuanya menolak rencana tersebut, jadinya beliau tidak dipilih lagi jadi PM. Tapi soal sihir-sihiran itu cuma impovisasi gak berbobot dari author kok.

* * *

Bagus. Padahal saya lagi asyik pacaran sama Betty—piano kesayangan saya yang merupakan warisan Chopin—mendadak saya disuruh author untuk mewakilkan dirinya. Dia minta maaf jika fic ini terlalu jayus dan garing dan saya yang terlalu OOC serta semua hal lain yang membuat fic ini menjadi jelek. Dan author tidak lupa menuliskan (bukan mengucapkan) terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mau membaca tanpa review/review tanpa membaca/membaca dan review ^_^


End file.
